Puppy Love
by Sarah-Princess98
Summary: Sesshomaru has the Shikon Jewel Shards and it's up to Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Koinuyasha, and Sakura to find them. InuxKag SanxMir KoixSak
1. Puppy Love

DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT Own Inuyasha

**Puppy Love**

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had run into the forest to get some wood for the fire, which left Inuyasha and Kagome alone in a thunderstorm. The sound of pounding rain on the ground was unbearably loud. Inuyasha and Kagome were both wet and cold. They sat side by side soaking in the pouring rain. Kagome shivered, and looked around for a tree to sit under. Her teeth chattered as she looked down at the ground.

"K-Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Y-y-yeah, j-just a l-little c-cold" Kagome replied.

"Here" Inuyasha said, as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Th-thanks"

The wind picked up, blowing leaves everywhere. The others returned and lit a fire, and shielded it from the rain with cloth.

"I should have brought my umbrella" Kagome muttered.

"Huh? Um-brel-la? What is that?" Inuyasha asked and looked down at Kagome, who was comfy in his lap with his arms around her.

"Yes! It's made of water-proof material that shields you from the rain!" Kagome explained getting excited.

"Wow! I wish we had that in this era." Sango said dreamily.

"Yes, we could really use it, especially now" Miroku agreed.

"I'm going to bed I don't feel so well…" Shippou said and sneezed. He got up and walked under a tree and covered himself in a blanket.

"Sango you look cold, here let me help you warm up" Miroku rubbed Sango's butt gently.

Sango stood up and slapped him across the face.

"Oh, come on, you must be cold. Why can't you be like Kagome? She isn't afraid to show her true feelings for Inuyasha" Miroku pleaded.

"W-what!" Kagome gasped and jumped off Inuyasha's lap.

In the morning, Kagome awoke to a rainbow in the sky. A few drops of dew lay on the green grass. The scene was ruined by an angry Inuyasha.

"Wake up you lazy pig!" He shouted. "Everyone is already up! We have go! I smell a shard of the Shikon Jewel Shard!"

Kagome forced herself up lazily and grumbled. The ground was muddy from last night's storm.

"Kirara!" Sango called, and Kirara transformed into a giant, flaming cat. Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango jumped on Kirara's back, while Inuyasha started hopping from tree to tree.

"I sense that the shard's over there!" Kagome said, pointing to the left.

"Hey! I know that place it's Moshiko Lake! I used to hang around there before Mom and Dad died" Shippou said sadly.

"Ah, yes. Moshiko Lake. I have heard many rumors of this small town having a lot of beautiful women."

Sango gave Miroku a look. Kirara landed on the ground and Inuyasha hopped right beside her. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Sesshomaru stood in front of them.

"He's got a shard of the Shikon Jewel in his right arm!" Kagome said.

"I see you've spotted the jewel shard in my arm. Naraku gave it to me. I'd like to see you do anything about, you powerless half-breed." Sesshomaru explained.

"Why you little.." Inuyasha began. Inuyasha ran at him with Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way.

"Iron Reaper, Soul-" He began, but Sesshomaru grabbed a dagger from his pocket, and stabbed it through Inuyasha's stomach so he couldn't finish his attack. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed running at Sesshomaru with her arrows. She shot an arrow at him. Sesshomaru reached out his arm and grabbed the arrow out of the air. He grabbed Kagome and started running away immediately. Sango threw her boomerang as Sesshomaru, but misses. Shippou screamed and cried out for Kagome, and Miroku couldn't use his Wind Tunnel, because he would suck Kagome in it.

"Ka-go-me" Inuyasha muttered from the ground. He stumbled to his feet and fell over again. He tried standing up again, and almost fell. "We have to save her" Inuyasha said weakly. Inuyasha saw the Shikon Jewel shards on the ground and grabbed them. Sesshomaru must've kidnapped Kagome to get more shards, and Kagome knew this so she dropped them hoping I would find them, Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Let's go!" Miroku said, and they boarded Kirara.

"It's all my fault!" Inuyasha said. "I was too weak. I couldn't get up. I let him get away with Kagome. If anything happens to her I-" Inuyasha stopped himself.

"Don't blame this on yourself" Sango said.

"Hey, finish your sentence! If anything happens to Kagome you'll what?" Shippou said.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha protested.

"I think you really care for Kagome, Inuyasha" Miroku said smartly.

"Of course not! I only want to find Kagome because I want to make sure the sacred jewel shards are ok!" Inuyasha protested.

"There's only one problem: you have the sacred jewel shards in your hand!" Miroku said.

"I, uh.. um…" Inuyasha studdered. "Shut up!"

They arrived at a dark castle in the middle of nowhere and quickly pounded the door open.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, losing his temper. They quickly climbed a huge staircase that lead to a small room with no windows. There, in the middle of the room, sat Kagome. She sat on a wooden chair. Ropes binded her on the chair, she had a gag in her mouth. She made noises of of her mouth that couldn't be understood because of the gag. Inuyasha quickly took the gag out of her mouth as the group stood behind him.

"No! It's a trap!" Kagome yelled as a door closed behind Inuyasha, separating him and Kagome from Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Inuyasha ran towards to door and tried to open it with all his might but it wouldn't budge. He ran back to Kagome and untied her. He wrapped her in his arms.

"I didn't know if we'd ever find you" Inuyasha gasped. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, am I ruining a moment?" the voice of Sesshomaru came from behind them. They turned around. "I see you have Dad's taste in women"

Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat. Sesshomaru beared his claws and Inuyasha followed suit. Inuyasha dipped his fingers into his injured stomach.

"Blades of Blood!" he cried and Sesshomaru bounce backwards. Sesshomaru then pounced forward and grabbed Kagome again. He held a fingernail against her throat.

"Her life, or the Shikon Jewel shards" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"W-what?"

"You heard me" Sesshomaru said slyly. "Hand over the Shikon Jewel shards or she dies, and don't think I won't do it because you know I will. Try me"

"You… win…" Inuyasha said and tossed the jewel shards to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha… no" Kagome muttered from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed the jewel shards and used his nail to stab Kagome in her upper stomach anyway, then released her. Kagome fell to the ground instantly.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru chuckled. "You said you wouldn't hurt her… DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha said, bearing Tesaiga. He swung at Sesshomaru, but his older brother then disappeared. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome…" he whispered as a tear drop fell on her cheek.

"Inu-yasha?" she said back faintly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sat her upright and held her close. He looked deep in her eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't ever, scare me like that again." Inuyasha said with more tear drops falling from his eyes.


	2. Koinuyasha

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha! (I, however, do own Koinuyasha though!)

**Koinuyasha**

Kagome was happily wrapped in Inuyasha's arms when she smelled smoke. Inuyasha looked down in disgust. _Oh, yeah! That's right, he can smell it better than me!_ Kagome thought. The first thing Inuyasha did was puncture the locked door with the Tesusaiga. The door instantly flung open.

"Do you- do you smell that?" Sango said, sniffing the air.

"I smell it! Sesshomaru must've lit the castle on fire!" Miroku replied. Shippou was lying on the floor, covering his mouth and pinching his nose.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Inuyasha mumbled, and picked up Kagome.

"Kirara!" Sango called, and Kirara transformed into the giant flaming cream-colored cat. Miroku and Sango, with Shippou in her arms, hurried onto Kirara and flew off.

"Sheild your eyes Kagome!" Inuyasha warned. Kagome obeyed, placing a hand above her eyes. Inuyasha hopped up and crashed through the ceiling, pieces of it shattered around them. Inuyasha hopped about the trees, and Kagome could see that they were above an evergreen forest. In the distance she could see the castle they were just in burning up into flames. Out of nowhere, a giant boulder flew inches away from Inuyasha's head.

"What the…?" Inuyasha grumbled, and looked down. "It's Sesshomaru, he's throwing boulders at us!" Kagome grabbed on tight to Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha took the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath and yielded it. Two more boulders were hurled at their heads, but Inuyasha managed to block them. Another boulder flew at them, and caught Inuyasha off guard. It hit his shoulder and knocked him backward. Kagome flew out of his arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, and dove to try to catch her. Another boulder hit him in the stomach, and all he could hear was Kagome's scream.

Kagome woke up surrounded by a bunch of green trees. All she remembered was falling and then everything went black. She was surrounded by what looked to be a tropical rainforest of some sort. It was colorful, with many fruits she had never seen before. Beautiful birds hovered by the tops of the lime-green trees.

Kagome looked to her right and saw a shadow. She looked more carefully and it was in the shape of Inuyasha! The shadow had long hair and dog ears and a human-like figure. _It must be him! _She thought.

"Inuyasha?" she said walking towards the shadow. "Is that you?" She walked over to the shadow and looked in front of her. There stood a mini version of Inuyasha. He had the long silver hair, the cute dog ears, and the sharp claws. He was obviously a hanyou.

"I'm not Inuyasha! I'm Koinuyasha! I can see you know my brother, Inuyasha, though. I've been looking for him! I haven't seen him since we were little."

"Wha-what? You're Inuyasha's brother?" Kagome said, shoked.

"Yes I am" Koinuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"You're a-a-"

"A hanyou?" Kagome nodded.

"Are you from the same mom as him?"

"Yes. Does Inuyasha remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think he does." Koinuyasha looked hurt.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm 300 years old, but I guess compared to you, in human years I mean, I'd be like 12. I see my older brother has a taste for humans. It runs in the family" For a weird reason this statement made Kagome crack up.

"What's so funny?" Koinuyasha asked.

"Nothing. We'd better find Inuyasha. It'll be hard to convince him that you guys are brothers."

They started making their way through the forest, Koinuyasha clawing down trees in their way. Kagome had no doubt in her mind that Koinuyasha wasn't Inuyasha's brother because they looked exactly alike. She was still in shock over the whole thing. They finally found where the group had settled down. All of them were shouting Kagome's name.

"Hi you guys" Kagome said. Inuyasha rushed over to her quickly and pecked her on the lips.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm fine thanks"

"Thank god you're alright!" Miroku and Sango chimed in. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango looked down at Inuyasha and their jaws dropped.

"Inuyasha, meet your little brother, Koinuyasha!" Kagome said. Shippou hopped over.  
"Whoa, they look alike."Shippou said in awe.

"Ok, jokes over Kagome. Haha" Inuyasha said carelessly.

"But, I'm serious! He's your brother!" Kagome insisted.

"Inuyasha? You don't remember me?" Koinuyasha looked offended. "Think, Inuyasha. Don't you remember? Anything at all?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nope, sorry" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, please? Try?" Koinuyasha begged. Inuyasha nodded and thought hard on it. How could this be his brother? All he could remember was his mom. But who was that in his memory, standing next to her? Could it be?

"Little brother! I remember!" Inuyasha said and hugged Koinuyasha. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sat with confused looks on their faces. Hours passed by as Koinuyasha shared how he had ventured to find Inuyasha, and Inuyasha shared his journeys looking for the shards of the Shikon Jewel and of Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation.

"You know, I could help you look for jewel shards." Koinuyasha offered.

"No, it's much too dangerous" Inuyasha replied.

"But, this little kitsune is younger than me, yet, he is safe!" Koinuyasha protested.

"Alright, you can stay. But if it gets too dangerous you must leave" Inuyasha said."This'll be great!" Shippou said.

"Indeed. It would be pleasant to have Inuyasha's little brother around." Miroku agreed. Sango nodded.

"You guys, have you forgotten that Sesshomaru still has the jewel shards? You know that he's gonna give them to Naraku. We have to catch him before he does." Kagome said.

"Right" the group agreed.

"First thing in the morning?" Koinuyasha asked.

"Definitely" Inuyasha agreed.


	3. ShapeShifting Demon: Sakura

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha! However, I DO own Koinuyasha and Sakura! Mwuahaha!

**Shape-Shifting Demon: Sakura**

"Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow" Mrs. Henbrix told a girl as she walked out the classroom. "Goodbye now, Sakura. Work on that math I showed you" The girl nodded and walked out the door into the pouring rain.

The girl, about twelve years old, was walking home after a hard day of school. She had long black hair, twinkling eyes, thick lips, and was thin. The girl walked down the street to her house which was about half of a mile away. She held a pink umbrella over her head, and stumbled through puddles. It was raining hard, and the girl didn't want to get wet.

"Hey, baby" a voice said behind her. She spun around quickly.

"Wanna make out?" A different voice said. Standing behind her were two boys, about fourteen years old.

"Dream on" the girl muttered and started walking faster. One of the boys grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He shoved her into an alley. Her pink umbrella flew out of her hands and into some mud.

"Leave me alo-" she started screaming, but the boy put his hand over her mouth to stop her. The other boy snickered behind him. He moved closer to her, so they were almost touching. Sakura bite the boy's hand off her mouth.

"Ow! That's it!" the boy said grabbing her by the throat so that she couldn't breathe. "You're dead" The girl girl held her arms out in front of her protectively, and a blue sphere emerged from her hands. The sphere flew and hit the boy holding her neck, he flew backwards immediately. The girl looked at her hands shocked.

_Did I really do this?_ She thought.

The first thought on Inuyasha's mind when he woke up was catching Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had just recently formed another alliance with Naraku, and well, that just made it harder for Inuyasha.

"Get up Inuyasha!" Koinuyasha shouted right in Inuyasha's ear. "I guesswe're going to have to find Sesshomaru without Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.

"She left to go back to her time earlier" Miroku replied. "You overslept"

"WHAT! But she's the only one who can sense the jewel shards! I have to go get her. What an IDIOT!"

"We'll I wanna come!" Shippou insisted.

"Why don't we help you, Inuyasha? We'll find her faster that way." Sango agreed.

"No, I want to get this done fast. I'm gonna get Kagome and come back." Inuyasha shouted and stomped over to the well. He found Kagome sitting on the edge of it.

"I knew you'd come." Kagome said. "Didn't you remember that I need a shard of the jewel to get through to my era? I didn't expect to find one, but there was one in those bushes over ther" Kagome pointed her finger over at some bushes. "That's when I decided to go back to my time, and I'm going"

"No you aren't! We have to find Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm going! I need a bath!" Kagome said, and jumped into the well. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, and fell in himself. They reappeared at the shrine. Kagome easily climbed the ladder up and Inuyasha hopped up after her.

"We're going back!" Inuyasha said.

"You can go back, I'm staying!" Kagome said and stormed out of the shrine.

"Kagome you-" Inuyasha started, and saw that Kagome had a blank expression on her face. "Kagome?"

"There's a shard of the jewel nearby" she said. "This way" she pointed to her right. She hopped on Inuyasha's back and they set off. They ended up in front of a two-story house.

"I can sense it, it's pure! It's right inside here." Kagome whispered. They climbed up the side of a house and found themselves peering through a window. Inside the pink room they were staring at sat a young girl perched on her bed reading a book. Inuyasha punched a hole through the window and climbed through, helping Kagome in as well. The girl looked terribly frightened, and immediately dropped her book.

"W-wh-who are y-y-you?" she stuttered.

"Hand over the jewel shards" Inuyasha said, picking the girl up by the hem of her shirt.

"Inuyasha! NO!" Kagome squealed.

"GIVE US THE SHARD" he screamed at the girl.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said loudly.

"Kagome, what'd you do that for!" He said, picking himself up. He beared his claws and faced the girl. The girl held out her hands in front of herself and a blue sphere emerged and knocked Inuyasha up against the wall.

"What is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some sort of demon I think.." Kagome said, startled.

"D-demon?" Sakura asked. Inuyasha turned around to face the girl again, but found that he was staring at himself. He backed away, startled.

"W-why are you scared?" the girl said. Kagome was startled too, before her eyes was a second Inuyasha. The girl turned toward a mirror to look at herself. What she saw was not herself, but Inuyasha. The girl let out a loud scream. Footsteps started thumping down the hallway.

"Oh no!" the girl gasped. "Mom and Dad will never believe it's me! I'm doomed!" she muttered to herself. Without thinking, Inuyasha picked up his double and Kagome and got out of the house quick. He brought both of the girls back to the feudal era.

"Now, hand over the jewel shard!" Inuyasha demamded.

"You mean my amythest?" the girl asked, and pulled a a shard of the Shikon Jewel out of her pocket.

"Amythest. Yeah, right." Inuyasha said, attempting to snatch it out of her hand. The girl pulled her hand back quickly.

"You can't have it unless you show me how to transform back" the girl said.

"Fine then, good lookin'. But none of us are shape-shifters… we don't know how… wait a minute" Inuyasha thought over it. "Shippou! You're a shape-shifter! Tell this girl how to transform" he commanded.

"Hi, what's your name?" Shippou asked.

"It's Sakura" Sakura replied.

"Hi there, Sakura" Sango said, smiling.

"Shape-Shifting is actually really easy! Just concentrate really hard on what you want to change into…"

Sakura concentrated really hard. She wanted to turn back to human really badly. She opened her eyes and saw herself staring at her own feet!

"I did it! Yes!" she screamed. Koinuyasha was in shock over Sakura's beauty. He hadn't ever seen anything more beautiful. Sakura tossed Inuyasha the shard.

"So, Sakura, how old are you and what grade are you going into?" Kagome asked. She thought it was nice to have someone from her era around.

"I'm twelve, and I'm going into 7th grade." Sakura said.

"That's cool" Kagome replied. Kagome explained everything about being a reincarnation of Kikyo, and hunting for the Shikon Jewel shards. She couldn't help spilling everything. Sakura and Kagome could talk about things from the future that no one else in this era understood.

"Tomorrow I need to explain everything to my parents. I want to so badly find the jewel shards with you guys. That would be great!" Sakura said, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
